


Trivia

by mistyviolin



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, general silliness, souji is still a loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyviolin/pseuds/mistyviolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke's adventures in attempting to explain the enigma that is Seta Souji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 At first, Yosuke gets the impression that the new kid is kind of cold. But can you really blame him? He got kicked from the city out here in the boonies. Yosuke was sure as hell salty when he had to move, so he gets it. Maybe.

 The new kid in question is named Seta Souji, and he's.. sort of blank. Seems pretty serious and keeps to himself. He's a little taller than Yosuke is, though he's hunched over his desk most of the time Yosuke sees him. A little timid? He's clearly startled when King Moron goes on his "rotten little shit list" mantra like he does for every new student, but wouldn't anyone? Naturally, Yosuke's a little curious so he keeps an eye on him, and he gets the feeling that if Chie hadn't bullied him into walking home with her and Yukiko, Seta wouldn't have had the initiative to talk to anyone on his lonesome. He's a guy of little words, replying quietly and not saying much at all, and looks very drawn into himself. A true turtle.

 Yosuke only gets the "cold" impression from when Chie gets him in the nuts and Yosuke unceremoniously ends up on the floor. Chie steps over him with a huff, Yukiko offers a little sympathy, but all he gets from Seta is a lingering stare and a murmured " _Maybe it's best to just leave him be.._ " and Yosuke wants to scream because _c'mon, dude! Bro code! Help me out!,_ but he is too busy worrying about the state of his balls. This happens two more times, first with Yosuke horribly crashing his bike on his way to school and hurting himself _yet again_ , and Seta only spares him a concerned glance before he continues on his way. The second time, Yosuke manages to fuck up so majorly that his ass ends up hanging out of a trash can, his arms stuck, with the only thing he's able to do is shout " _Can maybe someone help!?_ " into what smells like a rotting corpse. Perhaps Seta's heart grew three sizes that day, because it's not long before Yosuke feels arms around his waist and hears a small grunt as he's freed. He blinks a few times, readjusting to the light difference (it's pretty dark inside a trash can, wouldn't you know) and is surprised to see the guy who'd blown him off two times prior as his savior.

That melts the "cold" thing a little, and Yosuke feels a smile grow on his face as he introduces himself because hey, maybe this guy's not so bad after all.

\--

Yosuke's next impression is that Seta is _totally_ a liar. Who would believe that your TV tried to eat you? That's just not possible, though it's kind of funny, imagining Seta's head stuck in his tiny television as he tries to wrestle himself out. Jokingly, he makes a remark the the TVs at Junes are probably big enough to fit into, and damn him for opening his mouth around Chie, because suddenly they're in the electronics department for no good reason. Yosuke reminds Chie once again that no, he cannot cut her a deal on a TV and he looks back at Seta and _what the hell, how is his hand inside the TV_. Seta only looks a little bit surprised, his eyes big and curious as he moves farther in, and Yosuke suddenly needs to piss and they are all making a Scene, so Chie's solution is to shove them all inside the.. TV?

Seta wastes no time after their messy landing getting up and looking around, blinking a few times as he tries to see through the fog. He says something, but it's a little hard to hear over Yosuke's groaning and Chie's panicked mumbling. It isn't until he feels a tap on his shoulder that Yosuke looks up, and sees Seta pointing at a figure in the fog, only offering a quiet "Wonder what that is?" before Yosuke and Chie both start screaming, and make a run for it. Seta makes a bewildered sound before he starts to follow, though he keeps glancing back behind him, trying to figure out what exactly that was. Yosuke's opinion is rapidly changing from liar to calm? Cool? Downright weird? 

Weird seems to be winning him over at the moment. They're in a creepy-as-fuck room, with scratched-out posters and a noose hanging from the ceiling, Yosuke's bladder about to burst, and all Seta can find in himself to do is say "Nooses are bad" almost to himself as he looks around, the room engrossing him. Chie leaves with some bitter words as she gives Yosuke some privacy to relieve himself, but before he can do so, she lets out a shriek. It's astonishing, the speed from which Seta moves from inspecting the posters on the wall to Chie, though he stops short. Yosuke peers over his shoulder, trying to figure out why, and sees something that looks like a mascot out of a kids' show. Some freaky-looking bear that is also, unBEARably full of bear-related puns. Seta's totally enthralled with the little guy, though, his eyes wide, and Yosuke swears he's smiling a tiny bit. The bear (whose name is, of course, Teddie) seems fearful, babbling as he basically thrusts a pair of glasses into Seta's hands, telling him to put them on before he bolts away with incredible velocity.

The implications of such an action don't seem to occur to Seta at all as he dons the glasses with essentially no hesitation. He blinks once, twice, his mouth just ever so slightly open as he looks about with newfound curiosity. "I can see through the fog," he murmurs, and Yosuke has to admit to himself that Seta looks pretty damn good. Cool good, of course. The glasses match him pretty well, and yeah, Yosuke's thoughts of Seta are back on "cool as hell" as he watches the other's eyes narrow, and the stoic face is back.

"Cool as hell" turns into "cool as FUCK" pretty quickly, as Seta's slicing up some monsters with something he calls a "Persona". The intense concentration and focus is almost intimidating, and Yosuke can only watch in awe as he dispatches what he assumes are what the bear called "Shadows". He's open-mouthed as he watches Seta hold his hand out to a glowing card that disappears when he touches it gently, and flinches just a little when Seta looks down on him with a triumphant smirk.

Yosuke only feels butterflies in his stomach as he whispers, _"Dude."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the end! ;v;

After the TV fiasco, Yosuke thinks he's got a pretty good hold on Seta Souji's personality. Cool, calm, collected, a born leader who'll do a pretty good damn job if you offer to follow. He's focused on anything that interests him, which... is a lot of things, it seems. Origami cranes are among them, and Yosuke soon observes that Souji likes his hands to be busy. Even when they're just talking about nonsense, the Midnight Channel, at the Junes food court, he'll be there, making cranes, or little stars that remind him of konpeito.

As they hang out more after school, though, Yosuke slowly starts coming to a few conclusions about his friend. For one, the guy's incredibly nice when he wants to be, but he can be a little shit, too. It's always in a subtle way, too; it's never anything that actually bothers Yosuke. Like if they hang out on the Samegawa, just to feel the breeze and talk, Souji will sometimes pull grass out of the ground and sprinkle it all over Yosuke's lap, or his nose if he happens to be laying down. It's childish, and it's one of the first things that starts breaking down Yosuke's initial impression of him being unshakable, a stern presence. It also turns out the "busy hands" thing extends to Souji cooking a lot, and Yosuke is baffled by how much the kid enjoys it. He hums, and though his smiles are still a little rare, a small one is ever-present on his face as he prances around the kitchen as he cooks dinner for Yosuke, himself, and Nanako, and Yosuke can't help but watch somewhat fondly. He sets down the end result, yakisoba, with exaggerated flourish, and Yosuke laughs along with Nanako as Souji takes a deep bow, almost falling over himself in the process. 

They keep saving more people, starting with Yosuke himself, Chie, Yukiko, even Kanji.. and Yosuke realizes that Souji is opening up to him, and it's true. There's still so much Yosuke doesn't know, like why Souji sometimes freezes up and stares off while everyone else carries on the conversation without him. Or why sometimes when Yosuke sleeps over, Souji twitches violently in his sleep, whimpering. He wants to understand, offer some sort of comfort, but damn it, Yosuke's clueless, and he's unsure if it's his place to ask. But Souji smiles around him more and more, real smiles that show his teeth, and his laughs make Yosuke feel like he's walking on sunshine. Those smiles, and the reasons behind them make Yosuke feel warm, and he's indescribably happy that Souji chose him out of their ever-expanding friend group.

It's not until after they save Rise and even Teddie that Yosuke sees Souji for who he really is; and that is, of course, a giant fucking dork.

\--

They're walking home from school, enjoying each other's company, when Souji stops in his tracks without warning and squats down faster than Yosuke's ever seen him move, and Yosuke almost falls over him. Souji hushes him and Yosuke makes a sound of confusion as Souji points at a calico cat some ways away from them, and starts fiddling around in his school bag for something. Being anything but flexible, Yosuke gives his poor legs a break and settles cross-legged on the sidewalk and watches, dumbfounded, as Souji whips out a bag of cat treats. He shakes the bag lightly, and the cat perks up, trotting over and headbutting Souji's knee with a meow. Yosuke takes a glance at the other's face, and he almost bursts out laughing; Souji's eyes are wide and bright, a poorly-contained grin stretching across his face as he lets out what one could only describe as a squeal. He gives a handful of the treats to the cat, giddy as the cat eats out of his hand. It's abundantly clear that it's taking all of his self-control to keep himself from bouncing up and down in excitement. Souji strokes the cat's head before standing back up, and it bounds away, seemingly satisfied. Once it's out of sight, Yosuke stands up with a small groan of complaint, only to suddenly find Souji's hands in his. " _Did you see her!_ She ate right out of my hand, _aah!_ Wasn't she so cute?!" is about all he can make out from his friend's stream of energized babbling. Souji is quite literally dancing, spinning Yosuke around as he lets out everything he was holding in.

"You, uh. You really like cats, don't you," Yosuke manages smartly, his head a bit dizzy. He focuses, and realizes with a flush that Souji is staring at him, his cheeks pink with exhilaration. There's a beat of awkwardness before Souji bursts out laughing, and it's light and dancing. He laughs until tears come to his eyes, more than Yosuke or probably anyone has seen him laugh before, and he chokes out a weak "yes" between giggles, and it tickles the inside of Yosuke's chest, makes his stomach feel warm. The butterflies are back, and though Yosuke is often oblivious, he is not an idiot. He _likes_ this Souji, and he very much likes that Souji feels comfortable enough around him to act however he wants. Souji's hands are still in his, so Yosuke steels himself, and tightens his grip around them. Souji's giggling trickles off then, and he looks at Yosuke with wide eyes, and yeah, his face is definitely pinker.

"I, um. Ilikeyou," comes out much faster than Yosuke intends, and definitely more nervous than he would've preferred, but Souji only blinks before his face melts into a warm smile, with a soft "I like you too, Yosuke," in response. He lightly butts his head against Yosuke and hums, and Yosuke lets out a deep breath and a shaky laugh.

They still had a lot ahead of them, and there were still gaps between them, but Yosuke couldn't think of anything that could shake their bond. He still didn't know what sort of deep, dark secrets plagued Souji at night- acknowledged that he might not ever really know- but hell, he'd been through thick and thin with his partner, he could manage a little more.


End file.
